


Do not disturb

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pignazio - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Piero and Ignazio are in a relationship. And Piero wants to come out to everyone including their best friend and band mate ,gianluca. And Ignazio just want to be with Piero and have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gianluca has to know

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so bare with me.

Do not disturb

1/3

***   
Ignazio entered Piero's room . He was sat cross-legged on the wide bed. And cautiously watching a tv program. He was spread out on the queen sides bed with legs wide open. He looked up at Ignazio smiling, looking seriously at the tormentor said,   
"You Told him? "

"No. He never gave me a chance to say a word."

-"You got me upset, Igna. You have 3 months promising to tell Gianluca everything. And instead of the long-awaited news about your break I hear stupid excuses. I cant tolerate this arraignment."  
He openly mocks me. And on the last concert at all ... frankly and angrily pushed I could barely hold back on my feet. I have to keep a distance and to be in the back stage, if not . I'm not "a flee" I have him on the stage and did not score in the farthest goal exactly to have some nasty stuff done. I feel he has everything figured and therefore hates me. I tell him everything. Let him finally fall behind me. 

"I wanna be with you. "  
He looked at his bottomless, almost childlike eyes hurt and cheated his sensual lips.

Ignazio sat down beside him on the bed. In the next instant soft lips gently touched Ignazio so welcoming, from the inviting lips of Piero. He kissed it. Gently, carefully, as once upon a time - for the first time. Ignazio then slowly pulled away from such a sweet and relatives of the lips and whispered:   
"I Also want to be with you, baby"

Piero taking his face with both hands, literally dug his lips into Ignazio's. Greedy and painful thirst-quenching passionately kisses , he loved when their tongues met and danced,a wild dance both guys were in another world or even heard moaning, uttering the truth of wonderful sounds. 

It was Opera, Opera only two painfully sweet and-THUNDER! 

Piero pulled back sharply from Ignazio ... hard shower with bitten, swollen from kissing lips, he looked back at the door. So it is at the door, not thunder,someone was knocking. Apparently.

Ignazio grunt"Let them ,they might leave us alone" approaching closer to piero's face again.

"Guys it's me" gianluca says through the door still knocking,"piero ..igna be down stairs in 2 minutes we have to leave soon for the interview"


	2. Mariagrazia to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were naked in Piero's room. Piero's parents and brother were downstairs. And mariagrazia like she is the only one in the family who knows about the boy's relationship she comes to the rescue.

Mariagrazia to the rescue.

In my sleep I felt a touch , a little ticklish . Waking up , I realized that my head was on Ignazio's chest , and he was touching my arms, I felt the touch of his fingers turned to my wrist . He stroked my bracelet and the skin underneath. He probably noticed that I wasn't asleep , so I kept watching his actions. But he did not remove his hand . On the contrary, he began to stroke my arm above the band , short fingers to the elbow and back. And after that he just took my hand in his and squeezed it gently bringing them to his lips , making me blush with his cute actions .

"Amore why aren't you asleep?" I asked." it's late"

"I can't get over my head that when tour finishes we are going on separate ways" he mumbles lowly, " I'm going to Bologna and you to naro"

"Amore it's only two hours away we can meet,and besides you can invite your family over to naro and we can spend the weekend together,how about that?"

"I like that idea" he kisses my lips and holds me closer to his body if possible. I smiled, "igna you are so clingy when you are tired"

He nods contently returning to hibernation.

*

"Nazio? Hey how are you?" Mariagrazia opens the door greeting her 'brother in law' (she likes to call her brother's lover like that)"where is your family?" she asks hugging him and letting him inside.

"They are coming tomorrow " he responds , "mum is helping Nina at the pizzeria and dad works until tomorrow and I was lonely so-"

"You decided to come earlier " Piero smiles widely running down the stairs urgently,jumping into Ignazio's embrace knocking poor Sicilian man of off his feet. "I've missed you amore" he kisses him hard ."so much"

"Eeeeuk piero I know I'm the only one apart from gianluca that knows about your relationship with nazio but please go to your room or something" she laughs picking Ignazio's bag throwing it on the leather couch.

Ignazio grabs Piero by the waist and place wet kisses piero's sweet spot behind his neck earning soft moans from the oldest.

" O.K. I take that as a queue to leave then " she mumbles getting her purse from the dining room and running for the door to exit. "Don't do it on my room like last year!" She demands sorrowfully.

They both laughed.

*

Mariagrazia's POV...

"Nazio- Piero I'm home!" I called as I reentered my family's vocational home at naro,I didn't heard any response back as if the house were empty, I muttered under my breath " I swear if you guys did it in my bed I'm going t-" 

-beep-

A horn of a car honk.

Shit... mum and dad are home early ... I have to get them. I quickly dashed from the front door to the stairs crashing my bag in the couch on my way.

*

Piero's POV

I sighed heavily as Ignazio passed through the channels with the remote in hand. We where at my bedroom, me cuddled against his bare chest with my left arm possessively thrown over his stomach as he was with his head on the head border and with his spare hand against my bare back.

We've been like this for minutes very blissful until...my sister burst into my room with her eyes covered.

"Are you dressed?" She asks.

"We are under the covers,still naked tho," igna smiled cheekily as he was glancing at me.

"Well," she continues still holding her hands covering her face, "if I were you two I will get dressed right now because mum dad and Francesco are downstairs"

" WHAT!" We both jumped from the bed hurriedly , " Maria leave if you don't want to see-"

"Don't worry I'm going,I'll distract them down stairs"

"Thanks Maria we owe you one"

"Yeah don't mention it"


	3. Undeniably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never deny your love to a person, you'll might regret it.

Ignazio finally pulled away from my lips when he heard a gasp,signifying there was someone else in the room. It was his father, he looked at us with bulging eyes, it wasn't difficult to understand that he had seen enough. We both stood up from the bed. 

Vito looked at me with fury, I instantly looked down to my feet realising that I had no right to object. 

"Father We .. I can explain .. " Ignazio started.

But he interrupted his son in rage. 

"Explaining? I have seen enough Ignazio-how long have you two got? "

Nazio's features became harder, the tone of his father brought him out of himself. 

" ok dad. Give me a chance to explain! Between us there is nothing, and can not be. "He lied.

His father was a little softer when he looked back at me, he was starting to believe Ignazio. I felt that I have been cut in my insides which I have entrusted our lives. I grabbed my coat from Ignazio's bed and silently made my way towards the door saying 'sorry' to Mr Boschetto when I left. I stopped for a second when I heard Ignazio calling my name from behind - typical- but decided to ignore it and continue walking to my car.

"Piero stop"

No answer. I pulled my keys from my front pocket.

"Piero will you please stop and listen to me" he begged,whilst I was busy enough looking for my keys to start my car and leave this damn place.

When I finally reached my keys he roughy grabbed me by both arms leaning me against my car making me drop the keys between the spaces of our shoes. I struggle on my intent of breaking free from his grasp but I failed to do such task. Face it Piero he is way more stronger than so the last thing left to do is to confront him.

"Leave me alone Ignazio I understood what you said in your room I'm not death" I whined , tears falling from my cheeks. "Let me go" I feel like shit I just want to go home and cry my heart out on my shower where non of my tears will be seen.

"No" he said, "I- I you a-re m-my everything" he struggles "I don't want to loose you Piero , I really don't"

I was going to interrupt him but he carried on speaking.

" I know that y-you a-re tired of living your life as a lie , I know I have been terrible that I'm the worst boyfriend ever that I'm the biggest asshole on earth-" 

"No. Ignazio stop with your sweet talk or whatever- that's not going to work. I'm not some kind of chick that will melt with every shit you tell them." I snap . " I Just- I can't take this anymore- I love you Ignazio . So fucking much. But sometimes I feel , I feel you don't return the feeling. What's wrong with us? Do you think we won't last longer than 2 months, is that why you didn't told the truth to your father? Eh? Answer me."

He remained in silence looking straight down at his shoes.

"Ignazio - am I so ugly that you can't even look me in the eye?" 

He's gaze snap immediately up in anger. "What the hell? No Piero . You are- the most beautiful person I have ever lay my eyes on and you still are, amore you are my seventh wonder of the world. And you don't know Piero. You don't know how much I hate myself. I hate myself for not having the enough balls to tell my father how much you mean to me, to not show him how I did found my special someone, that same someone I wish one day to spend the rest of my days with until my very last "

For a sudden he releases me, letting a huge sigh in defeat sitting down on the street. He motion me to sit next to him if I wanted and I did. Instantly I felt guilt because I knew exactly he had a off/on relationship with his dad and I realised that what I was asking was just to much.

"I'm so stupid you know" and waited a long time to say the next part. " you can go if you want"he said emotionless. "I think I'm better off alone"

"Igna-

"Go"

"-No. I want to stay with you"

"Piero I made a mistake, just leave me"

"Yes you are making a big one right now" I took a hold of his hand, intertwining my fingers with his and lay my head on his neck, snuggling. "Do you love me Ignazio?"

He snorts at my simple question and looks at me dead in the eye. " if the sky has it's sun then I got you"

 

I smiled at his cheesy answer and that was when I knew.


End file.
